The Problem with Lingerie Advertisements
by kinkykittykat
Summary: Everyone assumes Alex went straight off to photocopy the ad with Izzie in it. Did he go straight to the photocopier or did he stop somewhere else on his way? WARNING: DO NOT read any further if masturbation upsets you!


**The Problem with Lingerie Advertisements by KinkyKittyKat**  
**Category:**Het  
**Characters:** Alex/Izzie  
**Genres:** PWP  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Masturbation, Adult Language  
**Published:** 13/12/2005  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine!  
**Summary:** Everyone assumes Alex went straight off to photocopy the ad with Izzie in it. Did he go straight to the photocopier or did he stop somewhere else on his way?

**Spoilers:** Up to episode 4 sort of but otherwise none! Just my dirty mind at work!

**

* * *

WARNING: DO NOT read any further if masturbation upsets you!**

**

* * *

**

"The bottom line was get them out, quickly, and watch for bleeding" Alex had been idly flipping through the magazine, bored while he helped George with the research for Dr Shepherd's case. '_Holly Crap! Dr Stevens!'_ He hadn't been paying close attention but an image like that was sure to grab anyone's attention. Dr Stevens looked fucking fantastic.

Spectacular didn't even come close to describing how good Izzie Stevens looked. All that smooth bronzed skin, the long legs and high pert breasts. As Alex dwelt on the image, he felt an erection growing in his scrubs bottoms.

"Alex are you coming?" George asked from the doorway.

Alex looked up from the magazine. "Dude, I don't need an escort. Go, go ahead" Alex replied.

As soon as George left, Alex sat down in the nearest chair. "Well, well, well. Doctor Bethany Whisper. That's so nice." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his erection showing no signs of abating. '_Damn this isn't going away on its own'_, Alex thought. He eventually got up, taking the magazine with him. He quickly found an empty closet, locking the door behind him.

It was a supplies closet, shelves full of sheets, towels and the like. He put the magazine down on top of a pile of sheets, still open at the ad with Doctor Stevens, so that he could look down on it. There was still a demanding erection in his pants. He needed to take care of it. Alex eased his scrubs pants down to mid-thigh.

Alex had jerked off, at least once a day, since seeing Izzie for the first time. It was killing him to think that nothing would ever happen between them; she had made it perfectly clear that she did not like him. He wanted her like he'd never wanted another woman. He wanted her - bad - but he also thought how nice it would be to see her smile in the morning when she woke up next to him.

Alex's hand reached down and wrapped around his shaft. He started stroking himself and sighed. Izzie in her lingerie popped back into his mind. He looked down at the advertisement. She was exquisite; rounded in all the right places, her tummy was flat and toned. Her firm looking breasts were so inviting. What would it be like to touch them with his hands or tongue? How would they feel? His hand around his thick member began to pump slowly, swiping his thumb across the weeping head on the upstrokes. "Aaagh!" he grunted, thrusting hard into his hand, looking down at the image and braced his other hand on the nearest shelf, supporting himself. Alex couldn't stop staring at the beautiful bow of her mouth, imagining himself kissing her there, imagining his cock sliding in and out of those luscious lips. He closed his eyes, his lips parted. Alex moaned and sped up his actions. "Unnnhhaa … Izzie ..." His cock hardened ten-fold at the thoughts of her hot, delicate mouth engulfing him instead of his own hand.

Alex imagines Izzie working his shaft, sucking, licking, grazing it with her teeth ever so slightly, one of her hands moving up and down on his cock, the other fondling his balls. She would alternate the pressure, sucking harder, bobbing her head up and down rapidly. "Unh! Aaagh!" He shouted as he felt his body start to stiffen and jerk, his breath coming in short bursts from the anticipation of release. "Oh - God! Fuck!" He yells as he starts to cum, his mouth agape, facial muscles tightening and relaxing. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his erupting shaft.

Alex was breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face. As he starts to recover he looks down at the magazine. He feels out of control, like a fourteen year old boy again. He wants to get back at Dr Model for making him feel like that and he knows just how to do it …

Fini


End file.
